Conventional capacitors generally include a cylindrical capacitor body with an open end, an electrolyte, a capacitor cover which fits onto the open end, and at least one terminal which passes through the capacitor cover. Various designs for capacitor covers have been suggested in attempts to provide a suitable seal around the edges where the capacitor cover fits onto the capacitor body and where the terminals pass through the capacitor cover.